Ryoka
by TrogdorKC
Summary: The world of secret surfing is opened up to Orihime when she hooks up with Tatsuki, the aspiring young surfer on Spring Break. Tatsuki would do almost anyhting to become the "Ryoka", but will Orihime's affection rearange Tatsuki's priorities?
1. Day one

Blue skies, warm breeze, and the water is warm. It's a great day to kick off Spring Break.

Keigo parked his car at the beach parking lot. Orihime, Mizuiro, Rukia, and Uryu all got out of Keigo's cramped Explorer.

"Yay, the beach!" Orihime said stretching. "Yeah, finally time to feel the sand." Uryu said.

Keigo and Mizuiro high fived. "Dude I can't wait to see all the babes! I bet there's like…. A MILLION!" Keigo said. Rukia sighed. "That's all he thinks about, kind of annoying."

………………………………………………………………………………………

As the group talked, a girl across the parking lot was also getting ready to get on the beach. Tatsuki was in the process of untying her surfboard from on top of her green Jeep Cherokee. She wore white board shorts with a blue Hawaiian flower on the right leg and her bikini top was a black sport.

She noticed the group of friends talking and having fun. She shruged and went back to her board.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone had something to carry down to the beach. Orihime's job was to get the beach ball and a few towels. She bent down to pick up the towels, but the wind blew strongly. Her sun hat flew off her head. "Hey, come back!" she said chasing after her hat.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Tatsuki had her board off of her car and was about to carry it to the beach. She heard that girl across the parking lot yell, and she looked over. She looked up just in time to see a hat blow into her face.

"Ahh!" she said in a shock. She took the hat off her face and held it, waiting for the orange haired girl to retrieve it.

"Oh, ha-ha. I'm… I'm sorry about that." Orihime said smiling. "Oh, it's okay. Here's your hat back." Tatsuki said. "Thanks!" Orihime said.

Tatsuki shrugged and handed her hat back. "See ya around." Tatsuki said then walked off down to the beach, with her surfboard. Tatsuki really didn't pay any attention to her that much. Like the way she looked or sounded. Just that she had orange hair. "Carrot top.." Tatsuki laughed under her breath.


	2. Hollows Gang

"This seems like a great spot! Look at the view." Mizuiro said as he put the cooler down. "The only view I see is the sun-bathing girls in front of us." Rukia said.

"We should move, that spot over there is less crowded." Orihime shyly said.

"What? No way, this isn't a trip with the grandparents to the beach. This is spring break, the first unsupervised one!" Keigo said.

"Yeah we should be where all the action is. What do you say?" Uryu agreed.

"Okay, sounds good I guess." Orihime agreed. Rukia just sighed and nodded.

After a few minuets of setting stuff up the hard part was over.

"Okay, so what to do first?" Mizuiro asked. "Let's get in the water." Rukia suggested. "Sounds great!" Orihime said as she took off her cover-up. Keigo about fainted, all the guys stared. Her body was amazing, and looked good in the vertical red and yellow striped bikini. Even Rukia stared for a minuet.

"Come on Rukia, the water awaits!" Orihime said excitedly.

While Rukia and Orihime walked down to the water the fellows stared.

"Dude, imagine what she looks like wet!" Keigo said. The guys laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………….

While Orihime and her friends were setting there spot up, Tatsuki had stopped close to their site to look for her friends. She didn't see Chad or Ichigo anywhere. She sighed and turned to that group of friends. She found herself ogling at Orihime as she took off her bathing suit cover up. She was beautiful, Tatsuki had to stop looking, she could notice.

She shook her head and heard Ichigo, "Tatsuki, over here!" He yelled. Tatsuki smiled and ran to her friends.

"Hey guys, where's Urahara?" She asked setting her board down.

"Back at the shop, he said you need to be there later today to work." Chad mumbled as he waxed his 7'11 red NSP.

"What!?" Tatsuki said then stomped her foot in the ground. "I can't believe him! Making me work on Spring Break week! What a jerk, that's not fair." She said.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, we have to work to." Ichigo said.

"But right now that's not important." Chad said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, right now it's practice time. So put that behind you, and let's catch use some waves." Ichigo said smiling as he picked up his WRV 7f.

Tatsuki semi-smiled, "You guys are right. Let me wax my board and we'll get in there."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey quit splashing me Mizuiro." Keigo said. They were having fun just hanging out, even if the waves were big.

"Hey look, surfers." Uryu said looking at three surfers.

There was a big brown haired guy, a muscular orange haired guy and the spiky haired girl. They paddled out and sat on there boards.

"Check it out! I bet that girl sucks at surfing." Keigo laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Rukia asked.

"Cuz she's a girl." Keigo said smiling.

"Yeah right, I bet she is better than both of those guys. You sexist" Rukia said.

"Hey it's not my fault guys are better than girls." Keigo joked.

Rukia hit him in the chest, "You wish!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, we've got some spectators." Tatsuki said.

"Man, I hate that!" Ichigo moaned.

"No way, lets give them a show, what do you say?" Chad said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll show them that our store is the best." Tatsuki agreed.

"Yeah, Hollows is the best surf shop on the beach!" Ichigo yelled really loud.

"I got this one!" Tatsuki said paddling as a wave came from behind her.

"Go Tatsuki!" Ichigo cheered. "Go!" Chad yelled.

Tatsuki caught the wave and immediately sprang up. The wave was about 6 feet. She walked to the front of her board, that caused the board to ride the wave instead of the riding the lip of the wave. She kept her legs bent, arms out, and looking down the line. She turned to her right and rode the wave. It was a perfect set.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Orihime was watching the whole time as her friends argued. She thought that the girl was an amazing surfer. She watched as the waved rolled down on top of her. Orihime thought the girl would have fallen but no. She came out of the other side of the barrel and rode the wave in.

"Wow that was amazing!" Orihime said. She cheered for her as Tatsuki paddled back out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tatsuki noticed her waving and cheering, she turned red. She half-smiled and paddled back thinking, "Wow, I impressed her…. Wait a minuet… WHAT?"

"Dude that was awesome!" Ichigo said giving his friend Tatsuki a high five after she sat up.

"Yeah great job." Chad said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, your turn Ichigo. Better paddle quick!" she said as a wave started to curl behind him.

"What the…Ahh!" He yelled then took off.

Tatsuki and Chad laughed as Ichigo caught the wave.


	3. Attempt One FAIL

A few hours later, Tatsuki, Ichigo and Chad were lying on their boards on the beach, catching some rays.

"Guys, I think we should get back to Hollows." Chad mumbled.

"Maybe….." Tatsuki said.

"Oh come on, we've got to work. Urahara is depending on us!" Ichigo said with concern.

"Sounds like you actually care Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"Of course I care! We aren't just co-workers, were family Tatsuki." He said.

"Yeah I know." she said and turned over.

She watched Orihime with her friends also laying out.

Ichigo sat up and looked down at Tatsuki, then to where she was looking. He smiled and leaned over to her and talked in her ear. "See something you like Tatsuki-chan?" he laughed.

"Argh! No… yes! Go away." She grunted and pushed him away from her.

"Go say hi." He suggested.

"Um, no. She's a tourist and will most defiantly be gone and out of my life in a week." She argued.

"Yeah but it will make one of a fun week." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"You mean to tell me you haven't seen her boobs?" Ichigo asked.

"I have, but…that's not the only thing on my mind!"

Ichigo laughed. "Wanna play soccer for a minuet?" he said trying not to laugh, he had an idea.

"Yeah I guess, just like passing the ball and stuff." She said and stood up.

Ichigo kicked the ball to her with the inside of his foot to Tatsuki. They passed it back and forth to each other for a minuet, and then Ichigo revealed his plan.

"Heads up Tatsuki!" he kicked it hard and high up in the air past Tatsuki. The black and white ball rolled and bounced closer and closer to Orihime and her friends sun bathing. And it just so happened that Orihime happened to be the one the ball rolled to.

"YOU DID THAT ONE PURPOSE YOU ASS WHIPE!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo was laughing so hard he fell to his knees. Tatsuki turned red as she went to go receive the ball from Orihime. She slowly walked over with her head down.

As she approached them, she felt embarrassed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Orihime was lying out on her towel, the sun was in her eyes so she couldn't see who or what might be coming at her. But she laid comfortable beside her friends, listening to their conversation.

All of a sudden a shadow covered her eyes from the sun, she looked up to see a feminine figure close to her.

She looked at the girl, Tatsuki looked back at her.

"Yeah, uh… my friend…kicked the ball over here and I needed to retrieve it for him so bye!" she blurted quickly and ran off.

"That was the surfer girl? Hehe…bashful isn't she?" Orihime thought as Tatsuki ran off.

"She's cute too…" she thought watching Tatsuki disappear from her vision.


	4. Flirt ALERT

"Alright Urahara, we're back." Ichigo said walking in the front door of a small blue shop.

"Well, nice to see some familiar faces. How long has it been?" Urahara asked flirty from behind a glass counter.

"About four hours…." Ichigo said annoyed.

Hollows, is a long building with a mural on the out side of surfers in the water, and on the shore are big black monster with a skull for a face on the outside. On the inside is a counter to the far left of the store, behind it are surfboards accessories, in a big room to the right are clothes, and down a small hallway is the Board room, where the surfboards are kept.

Chad sat down behind the counter on a bean bag and sank in to it. "Ahh, I've missed my chair." Chad sighed.

"It's portable; you can take it where ever you want." Tatsuki said looking in the counter at the new stickers.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"So what did you guys do down at the beach? It's the first day of Spring Break, so I'm sure the babes were all there, right?" Urahara said behind Tatsuki.

"Eh, no one really eye catching Kisku!" Tatsuki laughed.

"Yeah right, you were all hung up on chubby chest!" Ichigo laughed.

"Don't call her that!... I wasn't looking at her chest okay?" she tried to defend.

"Oh, she looks good? Turns you on?" Urahara teased.

"No No, NO! NO!"

"Geeze, I was kidding with you." Urahara said delicately.

Tatsuki frowned at him, "I'm going to take a shower!" she said turning around to go upstairs.

"And then you're gonna come down here and take these flyers and stickers to the pier." Urahara chimed.

"What? Can't you get Ichigo or Chad to do it?" she complained.

"Oh no, they're going with you." Urahara said looking at Chad almost asleep in his chair.

Tatsuki sighed and strolled upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………An hour later, Tatsuki had changed into a pair of dark green Volcolm shorts, a white Audio shirt, under that was her black bikini incase she decided to get in the water.

She stood at the entrance to the pier, at the bar outside. The sun was low in the sky and orange. She looked at the people on the pier, mainly the couples.

"This is depressing… another Spring Break without someone…" she muttered.

From beside her at the door a orange haired girl walked out and stopped shutting the glass door behind her.

"Look over there!" Ichigo said pointing to Orihime

Tatsuki sat up, "Ehhh, … Ahhh! She's following me!!"

"I bet she thinks you are a total hottie for being all surfer! So she is totally into you now….er…even more!" he said nudging her arm.

"Oh My GOD! Shut up!!!" she yelled at him hitting his arm.

"Oh, I see." Chad finally mumbled. "You like that girl… you should go talk to her."

"Eh, no way!" she said.

"Chicken!! Haha Tatsuki can ride a 'Mondo big ass' wave! But she can't talk to a girl! Way to be a Seme!"

"That's it Ichigo you say one more thing and I'll… I don't even know!!!"

Ichigo laughed, as he took a bite of a French fry.

"I'm starved! Let me have a bite!" Tatsuki asked as she watched him eat.

"For more than just food." Ichigo said in a mocking yet delicate voice.

Tatsuki had had enough of this. She once again introduced her knee to Ichigo's back.

"Ahhh!! The pain of love!" she punched him this time on the shoulder.

"Shut up." she said and dropped her stack of lime green flyers at the bar.

"This is your job now." She said smiling.

"Why are you going to go not be a pussy?" he asked.

"….I'll be back in a few minuets." She said annoyed walking off down the wooden pier.

She stayed her distance slowly following them, Tatsuki had a lot going through her mind.

"What do I say? Hi! No… How about… I'm Tatsuki, and who are you being so lovely and all…No that's dumb…." She thought.

Almost at the very end of the pier the two girls stopped and leaned over the right side of the pier. Tatsuki was nervous, but she decided to do the same, but at a good distance from them so it wouldn't be obvious. She leaned over the railing and looked down into the blue green waters. The wind blew at bit, it felt nice, as Tatsuki looked out into the sky at the orange sun.

The orange haired girl and her friend were talking and picking on each other. Tatsuki smiled at them. Orihime stood on one of the planks on the railing, leaning over even farther.

Tatsuki watched her, as she paid more attention to her friend than her foot placement. Tatsuki was pretty sure she was in danger and should be careful. As Tatsuki got the courage to walk over to the beautiful girl, Orihime lost her balance.


	5. Falling is easy

A sharp scream radiated throughout the air as the orange haired girl fell from the pier.

Her black haired friend leaned over and screamed her friends name as she watched her fall into the water.

"Orihime!!" she screamed leaning over the ledge almost falling in after her.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back on the wooden planks. The short black haired girl turned around and stared at Tatsuki with a scared look on her face.

"Hey, it's okay. Stay here!" Tatsuki reassured her. Tatsuki could see how worried and confused she was. Tatsuki smiled and took off her shirt, she reveled her black bikini top.

Rukia stared only for a second as Tatsuki stood on the railing and dove in the water below.

Tatsuki found herself deep in the water; she looked up at the surface and went up for a breath. She gasped coming up for air, and then looked around for the girl.

She saw her in the water seeming to be struggling. Tatsuki swam over to her quickly.

"Hey, I'm Tatsuki, what's your name?" she asked

"O-Orihime." She gasped.

"Okay then Orihime, hold onto me." She said supporting Orihime underneath her arms.

Orihime grabbed onto Tatsuki's back and moaned.

"Ow…" she moaned again.

"You probably have a stitch in your side. That's why you can't swim ashore. And also, you're body is in shock. Just be still and I'll get you to safety in no time." Tatsuki said as if she was an expert.

Orihime held on tighter to Tatsuki as she swam the length of the pier. Something bumped into Orihime's leg.

"Oh! What was that?!?!?!" she exclaimed.

Tatsuki looked down but continued to keep swimming. "It's nothing." She assured her.

Even thought, she was most certain it was a shark. Sharks normally bump into their prey before they strike.Tatsuki just ignored it and continued to swim to shore without splashing.

"Hey, you slowed down. Are you tired?" Orihime asked.

"No, I just want to be careful."

"Oh…"

Finally, Tatsuki could touch the sand. She started to walk as the waves hit her back. She wasn't worried about the shark anymore because it was very unlikely one would follow them so close to shore, unless maybe one of them were bleeding.

When Tatsuki got waist high she shifted Orihime's body to the front of her where she could carry her ashore in her arms.

Walking into the skim of the water, Tatsuki finally let Orihime down. But she didn't let go of her.

Onshore, near the pier entrance to the beach, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and others were rushing down to see them. Tatsuki put her arm on Orihime's shoulder and helped her walk slowly to Orihime's friend.

"Orihime! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Rukia asked running out to them.

"Rukia! Oh, I'm tired, and cold." She said half smiling.

Ichigo followed Rukia with Tatsuki's shirt, and his jacket. Tatsuki put on her shirt and handed his jacket to Orihime.

Hey, that was for you!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Are you dumb? She's cold and I just had to swim out there! Do you really think I'm cold!?!" she yelled at him as she handed the jacket to Orihime.

"Agh, but…" Ichigo tried to argue.

"We have a lot more jackets at the store, get another…baka."

Ichigo sighed and smiled at Orihime, in a way telling her it was okay to have his jacket.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

Tatsuki starred at her, "Are you sure you're okay Orihime?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," she smiled, "thank you!" she said smiling at Tatsuki and gave her a hug.

Tatsuki was a bit shocked, but she did enjoy Orihime's embrace.

Chad had run up to Ichigo in a bit of a hurry while Tatsuki and Orihime were chatting.

"How can I repay you Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki froze, she knew what she wanted to ask, but she couldn't. Or maybe she could.

"Well, you don't have to repay me, but I'd think it'd be cool if you…" she said but Ichigo grabbed her attention away.

"Tatsuki, we've gotta go, a police officer is here." He said.

"Uh, wait. Why is that a bad thing?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki stood still and in silence as Chad and Ichigo ran off to the car.

"I've got to go Orihime." Tatsuki said and ran off with her friends.

"But wait!" Orihime said reaching her arm out as Tatsuki ran off.

Tatsuki stuck her hand in the air and continued to run.

"Well, they're weird…except the orange haired guy…" Rukia said smiling.

Orihime didn't say anything as they walked up to the pier to find Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu.

"How can I see you again… Tatsuki?" Orihime said under her breath.


	6. Future, Past, then Present

The next day

After Tatsuki had woken up and taken a shower, she sat down at the counter with some coffee. Chad and Urahara were home, Ichigo had gone out to test the water this morning.

"So Tatsuki," Urahara said folding the paper down so he could look at her.

"I heard about the fiasco yesterday evening. It's a good thing you didn't draw to much attention to your self."

"What are you trying to say?"

He put the paper down and picked up his coffee mug then spoke. "I'm just saying, don't do that next time. Let the life guard do that. It's his job after all."

"There wasn't one on duty." She groaned.

"Yeah, but, if the police would have interviewed you, they would have done a background check."

"So? Am I just supposed to stand by while someone is in danger?"

"Of course not. But be more cautious. We can't draw attention to us like that. If they found out about you, I'd go to jail." He said.

"I know but, no body else was going to help!" she exclaimed getting aggravated.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight." He said sadly.

She grunted, "I know, so am I going to get to practice today?" she asked.

"It's not high tide yet. You know that. Ichigo and Chad are down getting the water reports for the day. When they come back and fill it out, the guys are going to go practice while you keep watch of the shop."

"Oh, really? Well when am I supposed to get a chance to go out and get some waves?"

"Oh, sorry. After we come back at high tide. You need to practice all you can. Right Tatsuki-chan?" he laughed

"Yeah, I know."

"See, and once you're out of here, you can do whatever!"

"I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do when I win." She sighed.

"Wow, you sound confident. Haven't you seen the represenitives from the other Houses?"

"Yeah, but you guys always speak good of me. And I'm the only girl, I already look like I have the disadvantage. But I know, I can win." She smiled.

"You know Tatsuki?" Urahara smiled with a soft look in his eyes. "You sound just like your brother. Sora would be proud of you."

"You think?"

"I know." He smiled and went back to reading.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on in the day, everyone had left the shop. However, Tatsuki was working the store while the guys were gone.

She finally had some time to think. Her brother, his anniversary is coming up soon.

"Too bad bro. You won't be here to see me in the competition. But I guess, if you were here, I wouldn't be in it" she mumbled.

"Um, were you talking to yourself?" a familiar voice asked.

Tatsuki turned around to see Ichigo.

"Ahh… how did… you guy's get in with out me noticing?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I have cat like reflexes!" he smiled

"So high tide is in?" she asked ignoring his ignorence.

"Oh…yeah. You can go now." He said.

Tatsuki went to change and got her board ready at her car.

As she walked down stairs she saw that some customers had come in. She didn't pay them attention and went behind the register to get her keys.

"Psst, that girls here." Ichigo whispered as she seacrched for her keys.

Tatsuki looked up; when she saw Orihime she quickly looked down.

"Oh no. Why is she here?" she asked quietly and with a bit of a squeak in her voice.

"Cuz she wanted to bring my jacket back. But since she's here, go so Hi!" he also whispered.

"I don't have time I need to go practice." She said walking from behind the register.

Ichigo laughed.

Orihime was near the door waiting for her friends to leave. Ichigo once again had a marvelous idea. As Tatsuki was walking towards the door Ichigo ran up behind her and pushed her into Orihime.

Tatsuki pushed her hands out to try and catch her balance, but it just worked out better for Ichigo's idea. She had her arms stretched out around Orihime as their bodies became intact. The inertia Tatsuki's body put out led to Orihime being pinned to the wall by Tatsuki, and their lips pressed against each other.

Tatsuki was in a state of complete shock and kept her eyes open. Orihime was also shocked but relaxed and closed her eyes.

Tatsuki jumped back, and looked around for a second. Orihime slid down the wall a bit and smiled. The few customers in the store were starring at them, but Ichigo was no where to be seen. Good for him, he would have gotten an ass kicking if he was there.

Embarrassed, Tatsuki ran out the front door.


	7. Ever get the feelin you're being watched

Tatsuki was about to take a break from surfing and go home. She had been surfing since high tide at two thirty, from the current time at five. Surfing does take a lot out of a person. She felt as if she needed years more of practicing before she was ready for the competition.

She decided to take the next wave in and go rest, she wanted a good one. She waited for a while, letting some nice one's go. Finally she saw it. The wave was two back, it had a nice form to it as it started to roll closer. She hopped on her board and started to paddle. She wanted this one and it wasn't going to get away.

She caught it and stood up fast. The wave hadn't broken, so she was able to ride the lip, right on top of the wave. She loves waves like these. Since it didn't break yet she could move on the wave faster, but she had to be more careful. The wave seemed as if it was going to break from the right, so she turned to the left and shot across the wave. But that was it, she went to fast and came to a safe stop at the end of the wave. As soon as her board sunk from underneath her, the wave broke.

"Damn it!" she yelled hitting the water with her hand.

She was close enough to the shore to walk in, so she put her board under her arm and walked onshore. The beach was empty, she was the only one here. This was a special beach that only house members could use. Kukaku Shiba owned this beach and let house members surf here only. Others would be kicked off. The way to get here was past her house. And large shrubs and other plants guarded the banks of her property of the beach so no one can just walk up. Her beach is on the far side of town, where not a lot of tourists come.

Also, a house member is a member from each surf shop in the area. Each house has a House Captain and three other members. For example, Hollows is the house, Kisuke Urahara is the House Captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yautora Sado or Chad, and Tatsuki Arisawa are the three House Members under the Captain.

There are other houses, and the main Rival of Hollows is Seireitei. This house is led by Gin Ichimaru. His three House Members are Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Rikichi.

And one of the other houses is Zanpakuto, which is led by Kenpachi Zaraki. His three House Members are Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Tetsuzaemon Iba.

These are some of the members that are allowed to use the beach. Others include people that are of legend to the houses.

Anyhow:

Tatsuki stepped onto the sands of Shiba beach. She heard a clapping sound and saw Orihime standing on the entrance to the beach, she was the one clapping. Tatsuki froze, she realized this girl was persistent and she needed to talk to her. Tatsuki played along and took a bow, and then she dropped her board. As they walked to meet each other, Tatsuki shook her head to spike her hair.

"Hi." Orihime said.

"Hey." Tatsuki said.

The smiled and Tatsuki put her head down, "I'm sorry about earlier." She said looking back up at Orihime.

"Sorry about what?"

Tatsuki gave her a weird look and her eyebrow twitched. "Uh…I freaking kissed you!!" she blurted.

"Oh," Orihime chuckled.

"I didn't mind." She said.

"You…you're?" Tatsuki stuttered. She couldn't believe this.

"I was pretty curious when I saw you!" she laughed.

Tatsuki felt butterflies, "Uh, that's cool. I liked it…the kiss."

"You okay?" Orihime laughed, she could tell Tatsuki was jumpy.

"Uh, I guess." She smiled as Orihime started to take off her shirt.

"_Oh my God…I'm gonna die…put that back on! Argh butterflies…"_ she thought as Orihime stripped into her bathing suit.

"Come on, let's get in." Orihime said giving Tatsuki a push and then running to the water.

Tatsuki felt like she couldn't move, but she had all this energy balled up. She soon ran after Orihime into the water.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After they had been swimming for a while, Tatsuki and Orihime waded in the water and talked.

"So Tatsuki, why were you avoiding me?" Orihime asked.

"I uh, thought you weren't…like me?" she said trying to make sense.

"Like you? You mean liking girls?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you were hot. I mean, you still are hot… Thought is past tense." Tatsuki said.

"Wow, you get nervous easy huh?" Orihime laughed.

Tatsuki sank down into the water. Orihime laughed at Tatsuki, she thought it was cute. When Tatsuki came back up she had more courage to talk to Orihime.

"Isn't the sky a beautiful color orange? And the whole scenery? The beach is so clean, and the water is too." Orihime said.

"Oh, yeah it is. The House Members have to keep the beach clean. We have to take care of the earth." Tatsuki smiled.

She swam closer to Orihime who was still looking out at the sky. When Tatsuki was behind her she grabbed Orihime's shoulders and turned her around. They looked at each other for a minuet and smiled. Tatsuki pulled Orihime's body close and pressed her lips to Orihime. Orihime gladly returned the kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the whole sky started to turn orange, Tatsuki and Orihime walked out of the water. When they got to Tatsuki bag, Tatsuki pulled out two towels for them.

"Where are your friends?" Tatsuki asked as they both dried off.

"Oh, well, we're all down here together. But that doesn't mean we have to be attached at the hip right?" Orihime said.

"I guess so. So, when are you leaving?"

"What's today?"

"Monday."

"Well, the last day is Saturday, we'll leave Sunday morning."

"Oh I see." Tatsuki said a little disappointed.

She wanted to ask Orihime if she could see her again after she left and if they could hang all week. But she realized, that was going to fast and getting to serious. Orihime would be gone forever after Sunday.

From behind her, Tatsuki herd a man's voice.

"Looks like you've got the skills and the girl." He said.

She looked at him; he was from Seireitei, Renji Abarai. He walked towards her and Orihime holding a surfboard.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki asked with an annoyed look

"Well, I need to practice. For the competition, that you're going to lose." He said.

"You just said I have skills." Tatsuki argued.

"Yeah well, you can't have both." He smiled looking at Orihime.

"Leave her out of this and go practice." She demanded.

"Oh okay. Sorry, and by the way. The trick you were trying to do earlier, thanks. That really gives me and insight of you strategy. Because, I can already do that, and if you mess up, the competition is all mine." He laughed and walked out into the water.

After he walked off Tatsuki spoke.

"I don't like him." Tatsuki muttered and rolled her eyes.

She looked back at Orihime who seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"Hey," Tatsuki said lifting her own voice.

"Sorry about that. Come on, you want to go back to Hollows with me?" she asked.

Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Yeah where ever you want to." She almost sang. Tatsuki grabbed her board as her and Orihime walked off the beach.

"So, how did you get here?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"I took the bus."

"You know the bus doesn't run after four over here."

"You would've given me a ride." Orihime laughed as she grabbed Tatsuki's hand.


	8. Nervous has a new name

Tatsuki's jeep pulled up at Hollows after her and Orihime had picked up dinner at the take out. The door to Hollows was shut because it was late. Normally, the door is ajar during the day. When the bell over the door sounded, Ichigo perked his ears and looked back as the door opened completely.

He sniffed the air, "Wow! You brought me food!" He exclaimed from Urahara's room.

As he walked in the store, he saw Tatsuki and Orihime hand in hand. He found himself speechless. Tatsuki glared at him.

"So, what did you get me?" he asked her breaking the silence.

"… I wasn't going to get you anything." She said as she dug through the plastic bag.

She tossed him a box, "Thanks." He said as he caught it then walked back into Kisuke room.

After Ichigo had left, Tatsuki spoke to Orihime.

"Wanna go eat in my room?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"Sure." She chimed.

Tatsuki lead Orihime to the stairs that lead to her room. Orihime walked up first, as Tatsuki took first step she herd Ichigo yell, "Uke!" then he coughed.

She stormed up stairs clinching the bag of food.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The upstairs is cool, it's similar to dorms. Chad's room and Ichigo's separate rooms are at the end of the hallway one the right side. At the end of the hallway is a large bathroom. Tatsuki room is on the left side. Close to the stairs.

Orihime stood at the top of the stairs and waited for Tatsuki to lead her into her room. When Tatsuki got beside Orihime, she stood there for a minuet. Orihime stepped closer as Tatsuki unlocked her bedroom door. When the door clicked and Tatsuki took the key out, she noticed Orihime was standing close to her. She slightly opened the door, and then the butterflies got her.

"_Oh God, not again!"_ Tatsuki thought. _"I should give her a kiss on the cheek…"_

Orihime walked past Tatsuki into her room. Tatsuki followed shutting her door. She set the food down on a floor table she had in the center of her room. Orihime stood close to the left side of her room and examined it.

Tatsuki took her shoes off and placed them by the door, Orihime did the same when she saw this.

When Orihime straightened up from leaning down taking off her shoes, Tatsuki looked back at her.

She grabbed Orihime's hand and Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's back. Tatsuki stepped forward and Orihime was against the wall, at the same time Tatsuki closed her eyes and kissed Orihime passionately. This happened in one swift movement.

They soon let go of each others hands. Tatsuki hands pressed against the wall, Orihime's arms around Tatsuki neck. Tatsuki supported herself with her left arm stretched out on the wall, and the other lifted Orihime's shirt up then rested on her stomach.

Orihime's body shivered and her lip quivered as they kissed. Her stomach was warm against Tatsuki's hand. Tatsuki slid her hand up and down her stomach. They pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath. Orihime turned her head to the side and held Tatsuki closer as she gasped for breath.

Tatsuki kissed her neck as she slid her hand farther up her shirt and lower to the rim of her shorts.

Orihime couldn't stop herself, she let out a small moan.

Tatsuki heard this, _"Oh my God, she moaned! That was hot! I think I came my pants from that. Damn it!" _

This was interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, nothing too steamy in there Tatsuki. You need to be more focused on the competition." Urahara said muffled from outside Tatsuki door.

The moment had gone. Tatsuki and Orihime both laughed.


	9. Explaination

After they ate, Tatsuki propped her head up on the pillows on her bed. Orihime laid her head on Tatsuki chest as they watched T.V.

"So, what's this competition about, if you don't mind me asking?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki ran her fingers through Orihime's hair.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you not allowed to talk about it?"

"Kind of…" Tatsuki mumbled. But she saw that Orihime was curious. Bringing her here with so many questions, she was bound to find out anyhow. Tatsuki wanted to keep the Houses secret, like it should be.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but keep it a secret okay?" Tatsuki agreed.

"Great!" Orihime exclaimed and rolled over to face Tatsuki.

"You promise?" Tatsuki asker her.

"I promise. Secret is safe with me." Orihime replied.

Tatsuki smiled at her and continued to play with Orihime's hair.

"Well, this shop… is a House also. I mean, it's obviously "a house", but it has a secret meaning. This House is lead by Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo, Chad and I are the House Members."

"So you're not just working here? You're in a cult?"

"No it's not a cult. It's more of an organization."

Orihime nodded and Tatsuki continued.

"There are also other Houses, about three or so around here, but numerous around the world. So, every two years, a surfing agency comes around to find the best of the best local House surfers. This year, they're ending their search here."

"Where did they start?"

"I'm not sure but they always start at a different place"

"So, it really is super secret." Orihime asked.

"Very secret. Only House Leaders know when it is."

"So why is this competition so important?"

Tatsuki closed her eyes then smiled. "To become the Ryoka."

"What's that?"

"It's the name for the House Member that makes it pro."

"I see, so you want to become the Ryoka?"

"Every House Member wants to become the Ryoka. So, of course I do."

"What about…Kisuke? Can be become the Ryoka?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Actually, a house Capitan is a formal Ryoka. One from years ago, and they can open a House. Then train the new generation of surfers. If one of their House Members become Ryoka, the House Captain becomes more respectable."

"So, Mr. Urahara was the Ryoka once?"

Tatsuki nodded.

Orihime laughed.

"So, how did you get dragged into all of this?"

"Into…what?"

"Being a surfer and going pro. How do people even sign up to be a House Member?"

"Normally, the House Members and Captains watch surfers in the local area for a long time. If he or she is really good, then they'll ask if they'd like to try out for a surfing team. It goes from there."

"Is that the only way?"

"No, that's only if a House is short on members. New Members are usually family, family friends, or something like that."

"So how did you get in?" Orihime asked her.

The expression on Tatsuki face changed.

"Hey, you okay?" Orihime asked her.

"Yeah…. Uh, hey, I've gotta practice tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Tatsuki asked changing the subject.

"_I've already told her enough to get me thrown out. This is a secret surfing society. I hope I can trust her. Maybe this was a bad idea. She keeps asking questions that could lead into my past. I don't want to talk about Sora." _Tatsuki thought while she stared at Orihime

"Of course." Orihime smiled. She knew something was up with Tatsuki and she didn't want to talk about it.

Tatsuki gave Orihime a devilish smile. Orihime smiled seductively back at her.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki sat up and grabbed Orihime's hands, she pushed Orihime down onto her bed.

"You're gonna stay here tonight?" She asked as she hovered over Orihime.

Orihime blushed, "I was about to ask you if I could." She said as her tone changed.

Tatsuki leaned down and kissed Orihime's neck. Orihime gasped.

"But of course, if you stay, you'll have to be quiet." Tatsuki demanded then smiled

"How quiet?" Orihime asked watching Tatsuki's hand.

"Not too quiet." Tatsuki said as she leaned up then smiled.

Orihime was blushing bright red.

Tatsuki smiled as she leaned down once again to kiss Orihime's neck.


	10. Plot Unfolds

Ichigo and Chad sat around the glass counter downstairs in the store. They drank coffee and Chad read the news paper.

Ichigo yawned, "I hate having to be the one to get up early." He sighed.

"We both have to get up early every morning." Chad added from behind the newspaper.

"Yeah, but, Tatsuki never has to." Ichigo argued.

"Can't you do what Urahara asked?" Chad grunted.

Ichigo scoffed and took a sip of his coffee.

Just as Chad laid the news paper flat on the counter, Tatsuki walked down stairs. She looked tired, her hair was messed up and she was still in her T-shirt and long pajama pants. 

She yawned as she approached the counter. Ichigo and Chad stared at her. Tatsuki normally came down stairs like this but not with a glow like she showed this morning.

She scratched her side, "What?" she asked reaching for the coffee cup that was waiting for her.

"Oh, nothing. Yeah, nothing." Chad and Ichigo muttered.

Tatsuki knew what they were thinking. She took her cup and smiled. Tatsuki left her two friends as she walked into Kisuke's room quietly. His room had the refrigerator, she walked past his bed where he was sleeping and quietly opened it. She reached in and grabbed two yogurts. She needed an extra one for Orihime. She walked past Kisuke's bed; she couldn't tell if he was in there or not, but she didn't want to wake him. Once out of his room she shut the door with out a sound. 

Tatsuki walked back into the store. This was a normal morning routine for her.

She leaned against the counter and put her mouth to her cup. 

"Yes, she stayed." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What! Does, Kisuke know!" Ichigo blurted.

"What does it matter…" she mumbled with her mouth in the cup.

"You had sex with her!" Ichigo blurted a little too loudly.

"I never said that." She argued back

"BUT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" 

"Ichigo," Chad spoke.

Tatsuki and Ichigo turned to face Chad. Chad folded his arms and sat up.

"She never stated that. Besides, Kisuke told her to let nothing like that happen."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled face

"I was with him when he knocked on her door last night." Chad explained.

Ichigo faced Tatsuki again. "So, nothing happened?"

"No, nothing happened." Tatsuki said not lifting her face from her cup.

Ichigo shrugged and turned back to the counter.

Tatsuki nodded at Chad, and Chad nodded back. She then walked towards the stairs to go back up to her room. 

"I wouldn't dream of getting laid before you did Ichigo." She smiled and continued upstairs.

"HEY!" Ichigo turned around and yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Tatsuki crawled back in bed and laid beside Orihime, she watched her sleep.

"Orihime," she said softly.

Orihime didn't move, Tatsuki ran her fingers through Orihime's orange hair.

Finally, Orihime opened her eyes and then blinked. She stretched and looked around.

"Tatsuki." She said and pulled her close to her. Tatsuki hovered over Orihime and smiled.

"Good morning." Tatsuki said smiling.

"Good morning." Orihime repeated.

Tatsuki leaned down and kissed Orihime gently.

"Mmm, I can't believe I spent the night with you." Orihime smiled.

"Me either, and we're still wearing our clothes." Tatsuki added.

"Is that all you think about?"

Tatsuki just smiled and sat up. She stretched and then yawned.

"Man, I've got to go practice this morning. You are joining me aren't you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Uh huh. I promised you last night." Orihime reminded her.

"Yes, you did."

The stared at each other smiling for a minuet before Orihime spoke.

"Do you need me to do anything?" she asked.

"Nope, but I need to stretch and eat." 

"What are you going to eat?"

"Yogurt, I brought you up some."

Orihime sat on the unmade bed, and watched Tatsuki warm up while she ate her breakfast.

Tatsuki stretched her legs and arms, followed by sit ups and chin ups with the bar in the closet doorway. After that was done, she changed into her black bikini then threw her white board shorts on over it.

"Wow, you do a lot to prepare." Orihime exclaimed.

"I guess, just something to help in the water." Tatsuki said as she started to eat her yogurt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Orihime and Tatsuki didn't see Ichigo when they left the shop, thankfully.

They were down on the beach; it was earlier than usual when Tatsuki surfed so she brought her long board. She was catching them and ridding them in perfectly.

Orihime stayed on the shore and watched Tatsuki the whole time. 

She soon heard someone say her name. Orihime looked around and saw Rukia.

"Rukia, hi!" Orihime waved at her.

"Orihime!" Rukia said happily as she ran to her on the beach,

"What are you doing out here?" Rukia asked her. "You're all by yourself." 

"Oh, no, I'm watching Tatsuki practice." Orihime answered.

"Tatsuki, the girl that saved you?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah she's really cool." Orihime smiled.

"Who cares about some girl? You and I are supposed to be hitting up some hot guys this week!" Rukia exclaimed then looked around.

"Speaking of hot guys, where's Ichigo." 

Orihime laughed, "He's at the store." 

"Well let's go get him. Don't worry I'll find you a nice looking guy too." Rukia winked at her.

"Rukia." Orihime said in a lower tone.

"What? Oh no, did you start, your… monthly?" Rukia asked with concern.

"No, that's not it."

Rukia sat down beside her friend.

"What is it?"

Orihime put her head down. "You might, think it's weird."

"I doubt it, what is it?" she asked again.

"I…don't want to look for a guy."

Rukia laughed, "Why not?"

"I don't want one."

"Oh Orihime, don't expect a relationship out of this. It's a Spring Break thing. Just to fool around." She laughed.

"No, what I mean is, I don't want a guy."

Rukia stopped laughing and tilted her head.

"I don't think I follow you Orihime." Rukia said.

Orihime was silent.

Rukia looked out at Tatsuki who was waiting for a wave.

"Do, you and, Tatsuki have a thing for each other?" Rukia asked.

Orihime nodded. 

"Have you hooked up?"

Orihime nodded again.

"Wow! This is hot. I never knew that about you! Why didn't you tell me earlier? This is great, we all have to go clubbing now." Rukia exclaimed and then laughed.

Orihime looked up at her friend as Tatsuki began to walk out of the water.

"So, you are ok with this Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Okay with this? It's fine! I'm excited."

Orihime smiled and put her head back down.

Rukia saw Orihime was unsure, Rukia took Orihime's hand and Orihime looked up at her. They looked each other in the eye and Rukia said, "You're my best friend Orihime. How could I not be okay with what makes you happy?"

Orihime smiled, Rukia did the same as Tatsuki approached them. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You see that girl right?" Izuru asked.

On the pier looking down, Izuru and Renji watched Tatsuki. 

"Yeah, she and Tatsuki are hitting it off. She spent the night at Hollows with her." Renji said.

"I don't understand, no one can copy her movements. Even if we did video tape them and tried it, it's impossible." Izuru added.

"I know, we can't sabotage her gear. Someone would surly find out."

"So, if we sabotage this relationship…"

"She probably won't perform as well." Renji smiled.

After a minuet of silence, Izuru spoke.

"So, what do we do now? Should we see what Ichimaru says?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who sent us to spy on Tatsuki." Renji replied again.

They both nodded and watched Tatsuki talk to the two girls on the beach.

"Renji, Izuru." A voice said from behind them. "Ichimaru wants to know if you found anything out." He said again.

It was Rikichi, he stood ready bring them the information.

"Yes, let's go. We've found a weakness." Renji said not turning around.


	11. Ichimaru

Tatsuki decided to take Rukia to go meet Ichigo at Hollows. Of course, Orihime was with them, ridding in the front seat. Orihime was a little nervous having Rukia tag along, and it showed.

"So," Rukia asked in the back seat, "Have you two experimented?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki cringed and grabbed a hold of the wheel tighter.

"Rukia…" Orihime muttered blushing.

"What? I'm just asking." She smiled.

The car fell silent for a few minuets before Rukia asked another question.

"Well, have you had a girlfriend before, Tatsuki?" Rukia asked.

"Yes… a long time ago." She said.

"Oh I see…" Rukia mumbled.

Once again the car fell silent, the only sound were the passing cars. However, Rukia couldn't contain herself.

"How do lesbians do it?" she asked.

"Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed.

Tatsuki laughed and broke into a nervous sweat.

"Is it like, fingers? Or do you have a cucumber?" she asked.

"Rukia, this is a very uncomfortable conversation…." Orihime blushed.

Tatsuki thought it was funny, in a way.

"You sure are curious." Tatsuki said as she pulled her car up too Hollows.

"I just want to know all the information I can about the world." Rukia explained.

Tatsuki unlocked the doors and everyone got out. Rukia was very eager and ran inside ahead of Orihime and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki leaned against the front of her car as Orihime walked towards her.

"I'm… so sorry. That was the most embarrassing thing ever." Orihime whispered.

"It's no problem, I don't care. Even if it was a little awkward." Tatsuki explained.

Tatsuki smiled at Orihime and grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me." Tatsuki said.

Orihime looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"If I become the Ryoka, it will be hard to stay with me. But please hold on. Even if I don't make it, it will still be equally as hard." Tatsuki said.

"I don't want to leave you." Orihime said, "Why are you saying this so suddenly?" Orihime asked.

Before Tatsuki could answer, she saw a sight she never thought she'd see. House Captain, Ichimaru walked out of Hollows through the beads in the door.

He was wearing a white polo shirt with thin blue stripes, black shorts, and flip flops.

"Good to see you, Tatsuki." He said.

"Captain." Tatsuki said bowing with respect. Orihime caught on and bowed as well.

"At ease girl." He said smiling.

Tatsuki stood up straight followed by Orihime, "Yes sir." Tatsuki said.

Ichimaru smiled at Orihime, "Oh she is pretty." He said as he studied her.

Orihime blushed nervously, Tatsuki stood in front of her a little squeezing her hand.

Ichimaru smiled, "Good luck at the competition." He said and walked away.

"This isn't good." Tatsuki said as soon as he was out of sight. She then let go of Orihime's hand.

"Tatsuki! Wait!" Orihime cried as Tatsuki ran inside.

Tatsuki ran straight to Urahara's room. "Kisuke!" she said opening the door.

He was leaning against the wall with his hat pulled down over his face, "We need to talk." He said.

"Damn right we do! What was all that about?" she asked.

"You need to go see Kuukaku, now. It's about the competition." He explained. "She'll explain everything to you." He said.

"I have Orihime with me…" she said softly.

"Leave her here." He instructed.

Tatsuki walked out of Kisuke's room a little confused. "He's always like that, he never tells me anything." She thought.

Orihime was waiting near the Hollows entrance for her. When Tatsuki came out she smiled at Orihime.

"I have to go, but I'll be back." Tatsuki said.

"How long will I have to wait?" Orihime asked a little concerned.

"I don't know."

They were silent for a minuet, Rukia had gone upstairs with Ichigo and Chad, the rest of Hollows was empty.

"Is everything alright?" Orihime asked breaking the silence.

Tatsuki smiled, "I'm sure it is. I'll tell you about it as soon as I get back." She said and grabbed Orihime's hand.

Orihime blushed, "I hate it that you make me blush so easily…" Orihime said.

"I don't." Tatsuki said softly before she kissed her.


	12. So Let Go

Kuukaku's door man opened the door for Tatsuki as she stepped in from the cool night.

"Thanks." She said as she walked in and took of her shoes.

Kuukaku's home was an old styled Japanese house. Tatsuki was absolutely in love with it.

"She's waiting in the den." Kuukaku's brother Ganju said as he pointed down the hallway.

Tatsuki nodded and began to walk down the candle lit passage. When she reached the end she slid the door open. Kuukaku was sitting down facing the door, she didn't look happy. Tatsuki closed the door.

"Sit there." Kuukaku spoke pointing to a purple pillow on the floor.

Tatsuki sat down as she was told and sighed, "I know it's bad. Kisuke never tells me these things. He always send me too you." Tatsuki explained.

"It's not as bad as the time I had to tell you about your brother." Kuukaku said.

Tatsuki frowned, "Am I getting kicked out of the competition?"

"Don't guess child, you know I'll tell you." Kuukaku said sternly.

They were silent for a minuet, then, Kuukaku spoke, "I want to say, I think the Ryoka title is yours. You have the most skill." Kuukaku said.

Tatsuki was flattered, but anxious to know what needed to be told.

"However, Kisuke, Ichigo, Chad, and I have noticed you're not practicing hard anymore. You'd think someone who wants to honor their House and uphold their brother would have nothing else on her mind." Kuukaku said sarcastically.

Tatsuki was getting agitated. She wanted to know why she was here.

"A source has told us the reason." Kuukaku stopped and then looked at Tatsuki.

"You must stop all contact with Orihime." Kuukaku's words rolled of her tongue, like it didn't even faze her.

"I w-what?" Tatsuki asked. She felt like a truck had landed on her, her head became light as anger built up.

"You will be the Ryoka if you concentrate harder. She is getting in the way." Kuukaku explained.

"Orihime is not!" Tatsuki raised her voice.

"Settle down."

"I will not! There is nothing wrong with me and her. She came with me to practice today!!"

"You left early. You need to forget her for now."

Tatsuki stood up, "I will do no such thing!" Tatsuki growled.

"We just want what's best for you." Kuukaku tried to explain, but nothing was getting through to her now.

Tatsuki grinded her teeth and picked Kuukaku up from off the floor by her shirt collar.

"How is breaking MY HEART the best thing for me!?" she yelled in Kuukaku's face.

Kuukaku put her head down and sighed, "Listen, when the contest is over you can have her back." Kuukaku explained.

"Don't give me fucking permission!" Tatsuki growled. She was basically showing her teeth to Kuukaku like a blood thirsty animal.

"I'd keep her over this damn competition! Screw it!" Tatsuki continued to yell as her hand started shaking.

"If this continued Tatsuki, she'd be hurt!" Kuukaku yelled back.

"W-what?" Tatsuki said shocked as the anger was wiped off of her face.

"Ichimaru's members were going to hurt your relationship worse than this if she continued to stay around. We were worried for her safety."

"So that's why… he was at Hollows today." Tatsuki exclaimed.

"If you want her to be safe, stay away from her." Kuukaku said.

Tatsuki put Kuukaku down and let go of her shirt, "How, do we, know for sure that she would be hurt?"

"Do you want to run the risk?"

Tatsuki was silent.

"Their was a threat on you and her, Kisuke and I are only trying to keep you safe untill the competition." Kuukau explained.

"I understand..." Tatsuki said as tears filled up in her eyes. She looked down so Kuukaku wouldn't notice.

"You may leave then."


	13. Sora

"I've never seen her like this…" Ichigo said as he watched Tatsuki out in the water from the sand.

He and Chad stood on the stand holding their boards. They had just got done surfing.

"Yeah me either," Chad agreed, "She hasn't talked to us since..."

"Kisuke said its worse because of her brother's anniversary tomorrow." Ichigo said picking at some wax on his board.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was this Friday." Chad said.

The two were silent for a minuet and then decided to walk towards the car.

"How long has she been out there?" Ichigo asked.

"She started at nine this morning, took a break at one and came back at two, now it's six. She's been here the whole day." Chad assumed.

"So logical man," Ichigo shrugged at him, "She should've been doing this the whole time anyways." He said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tatsuki was sitting on her board, she looked out too the shore. Putting her hand over her eyes to see she scanned the shore, "If I could just see her before she leaves."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Hollows, Kisuke was managing the shop, doing some paper work at the front counter.

"So busy, before the competition that is." He mumbled.

He scanned through the papers. "Registrations, insurance, it's was much easier having an assistant, Sora." he mumbled.

"Can I try this on?" someone asked.

"Yeah sure, the dressing room is over there." He said with his head down. "Just pull the curtain back and…" he said looking up.

"Orihime…" he said disappointed.

"Urahara sir." She said softly.

"You're not supposed to be here, remember?" he asked pulling at his hat.

"I know, I just want to ask you something." She pleaded.

"You're really not supposed to know about any of this." He said, "Tatsuki could get in trouble for letting you find out so much."

"It's not about the Houses, or Captains. I want to know something about Tatsuki."

Uraharasighed, Just then Ichigo and Chad pulled up to Hollows. "Quick, get in that room and stay there." he demanded, "I'll talk to you."

A few minuets later, Kisuke came into his room. Orihime was sitting on the couch in his room when he walked in.

"Exactly, what do you want to know?" Kisuke asked as he sat down.

"I want to know why surfing is so important to her. Why is she a House Member?"

"That's all pretty personal." He said.

"I know it is, but it must be important to keep her from seeing me." She said.

"That is true. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." He agreed.

Orihime took a deep breath.

"It all started when she was five. I was nineteen and so was her brother, Sora."

"Her brother Sora…" Orihime repeated.

"Sora had custody of Tatsuki. Because, their parents died in a car wreck."

Urahara nodded, "I and he were House Members of Hollows like she, and Ichigo and Chad are now. Our Captain was Jushiro Ukitake. He retired when I wanted to take over Hollows by the way." He said before a quick chuckle.

Urahara nodded and continued, "Fortunately, Sora was a good surfer and Ukitake offered Sora the chance to come surf with his team before his parents deaths. After explaining everything to Ukitake, he still accepted Sora... and Tatsuki as well."

Orihime smiled.

"We became fast friends, me and Sora, as well as Tatsuki. Sora, was the best surfer I've ever seen. He never competed in the Ryoka challenge because of Tatsuki. He couldn't take her with him, she had school growing up to do. However, it was mandatory that he try at least once.

Kisukecleared his throat then continued, "I was with him when it happened. He was out practicing the day before the competition I was in the shop when a weather alert came on the radio. It was a big storm coming in from the coast, I had to warm him. I drove as fast as I could to where he was surfing, when I got there it was already raining hard and the wind was blowing. I couldn't see him out in the water for a long time, I ran into the water and the current almost pulled me under."

Kisuke sighed, "Where he liked to surf, there were rocks, called a jetty. I found his board, I pulled on the leash to get too him, but when I pulled him up, he was already gone. The cause of death was drowning from a blunt force trauma to the head."

"That's horrible." Orihime shrieked.

"Tatsukiwas eleven when it happened, he died when he was twenty-five. The sixth anniversary is tomorrow."

"Is that why surfing is so important to her? She wants to honor her brother, who gave his life for the thing he loved." Orihime added.

"That's very right." Kisuke agreed.

"Ukitake kept her at the house and trained her for a few years until I took over as House Captain. He had gotten sick as he got older… She's basically my sister. But I didn't have legal custody, it would be very dangerous if someone found out. Local forces would close Hollows."

"I wouldn't say anything about this." Orihime promised.

Kisuke smiled, "So this is the first year she'll be competing.

"I guess I won't be able to watch…" Orihime said.

"No, it would throw her off. She'd want to impress you."

"She doesn't have to impress me." Orihime smiled.

Urahara smiled, "Maybe."


	14. Rendezvous

Friday morning, Orihime and her friends went out for breakfast at one of the many, many, pancake houses. It was cold, even for spring break and at the beach. Orihime didn't realize how cold it was, even inside the restaurant, which constantly ran the air conditioning.

Her and her large group of friends sat at a both. Orihime sat on the end of the both beside Keigo. The cold vinyl seat stuck to the back of her legs.

"This sucks." she muttered.

"What does?" Rukia asked.

"The seat is cold... every thing's cold!" she laughed.

Keigo examined her, "Oh, well.." he smiled.

Rukia glared at him, knowing he was going to say something perverted.

"If you didn't wear such short shorts!" he said.

Rukia threw some sugar packets at him.

"Hey." he laughed.

Everyone else laughed as well and then started talking. Orihime tuned out and started looking around at everyone else eating their breakfast. Her thoughts raced, "I'm starving... I might have what that guy is eating... oh, they're a cute couple..." she thought looking around.

"Orihime!" Rukia said.

"Huh?" she asked looking back at her friends. She noticed the waitress was at their table, she must have been waiting for Orihime's order.

"Oh, I want... a waffle." she said.

The waitress wrote it down and then walked off.

"Geez, did you get any sleep last night?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"Kinda... why?" Orihime asked putting her elbows on the table.

"It's just that you're not very observant." Rukia said.

"No." a voice said from behind Orihime, she turned around as the person said, "I think that's part of her charm."

It was Tatsuki. She smiled at Orihime.

Orihime stood up, "Hey!" she said then hugged her around the neck pulling Tatsuki down a bit.

Tatsuki slowly hugged her back, "Hi."

"Wait, what, what are you doing here? I thought..." Orihime said but Tatsuki cut her off.

"Well, Rukia, has been talking to Ichigo, and I found out that you were going to be here. So I figured I'd get breakfast with you, and your friends." Tatsuki explained.

"Defiantly!" Orihime squealed.

Rukia smiled, she was in on the plan with Tatsuki.

Tatsuki sat down beside Orihime on the end of the booth. "Thanks for making room guys." Tatsuki smiled.

"Oh yeah no prob." they said.

Tatsuki and the group of friends talked over breakfast. Orihime felt a little worried, they weren't suppose to be together, and she didn't know what was going on.

After breakfast, Tatsuki excused herself and ask Orihime to come with her for a few minutes.

"As soon as they were out of ear shot, Orihime exploded with questions.

"Why are you here? Aren't we not suppose to be together? What about the competition? What about me and yo..." she asked but was cut off by Tatsuki putting her finger on Orihime's lips.

"Shh. I'll explain." Tatsuki smiled.

"Okay..." Orihime smiled.

"Everything about the breakfast meeting was true. I'm about to go warm up for the competition. No, we're not suppose to be together right now. But the competition won't end before you leave. I had to see you...." Tatsuki said almost blushing at the end.

Orihime smiled and looked up at Tatsuki.

"I wanna ask..." Tatsuki muttered, "But I'm scared." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Ask what?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki held Orihime's hands and smiled, she tried to say something but only sighed.

"What is it?" Orihime laughed.

"What's gonna happen to us? Are... we done now?"

Orihime leaned up and kissed Tatsuki quickly, "No. You're going to win the competition, and make a bunch of money on tour and I'll be here when you come back." Orihime smiled holding Tatsuki's hands tighter.

Tatsuki turned her head away, hiding the tears in her eyes.

"Aw. Are you crying?" Orihime asked swaying her hands.

"No!" Tatsuki sniffed and looked back at her.

They both laughed.

"I have to go..." Tatsuki said after a few minutes of standing in silence.

"Okay..." Orihime said hugging her.

"Gah, I don't want too..." Tatsuki muttered.

"I don't want you to either..." Orihime said.

They slowly let go.

"You, I uh, I don't know when I'll be able to call you." Tatsuki said.

"I'll wait." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki smiled.

They kissed one last time, and then Tatsuki walked past Orihime to the exit.

"Good luck." Orihime said and waved.

Tatsuki waved back at her and smiled.


	15. First Heat

(I wanted to say I made a typo on the last chapter. The word "both" was repeated twice I believe, it was meant to be the word "booth." Sorry.)

Tatsuki arrived on Shiba Beach an hour after seeing Orihime. She stood on the board walk with her board by her side. She looked out at the perfect sets in the water, sun shinning down on the white sand, and the large group of fellow surfers ready for the competition. She picked up her board and walked down onto the beach.

..............................................................................................................

Ichigo and Chad were already stretching, Kisuke was watching them, commenting on their stretching routine.

"Come on Chad." Kisuke said.

Chad grunted from under Kisuke's shadow on the sand, "I'm trying." he said reaching for his toes.

"Give us a break! You're gonna make us pull something before we even hit the water." Ichigo argued.

"No you won't." Kisuke said tapping them with his cane.

Just then Tatsuki approached. She was wearing her plaid board shorts and matching bikini top.

"Wow." Ichigo grinned.

Tatsuki scowled.

"Hey chill. I was just going to say plaid is your thing." he smiled.

Tatsuki pulled her sunglasses down and glared at him, then smiled.

"Tatsuki, glad you showed up." Kisuke said.

Tatsuki smiled and sat down to start stretching.

A man in a white shirt came over to them. He had long black hair and a serious expression on his face.

"Kisuke..." he said with a deep voice.

"Ah, Byakuya." Kisuke said and then walked off with him.

"Who was that?" Tatsuki asked.

"A judge." Chad explained.

"How many are there?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you've never been to one of these before." Ichigo said. "Well, Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Byakuya Kuchki are the judges." Ichigo said looking at a small both where the judges would be sitting. " Oh and, Gangu will get you anything you need under Kuukaku's command today." Ichigo laughed.

Tatsuki looked around to see Ichimaru's team step onto the beach. Tatsuki glared at them from a far, as soon as they got close she looked away.

Soon Kisuke came back to them holding some white rash guards.

"Here." he said throwing them at his crew.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Your number is on the back, and your House is on the front." Kisuke explained.

"Awesome!" Tatsuki exclaimed and put it on. She stood up and attached it to the strap on the rim of her shorts.

"What your number, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Fifteen. Yours?" He asked.

"Ten." she said smiling.

"Attention! We're starting! So get over here!" Kuukaku said over a megaphone.

The crowd of people hurried to where Kuukaku was, which was near the judges that were under an umbrella.

"Renji and Chad." Kuukaku screamed into the megaphone.

"You're in the first heat." she said.

"Ichigo and Rikichi, you're in the first heat."

"Tatsuki and Izuru, you're in the first heat."

"When you hear the bell, Tatsuki and Izuru go out." She said between deep breahts.

Tatsuki huddled with her House for a minute, she sighed.

"Okay Tatsuki, this is the first step, to winning, to get beat by me." Ichigo said trying to make her laugh.

"Ha, okay. Whatever." she said.

"You can do this." Chad said.

Tatsuki nodded.

Kisuke walked with her to get her board. He put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're gonna win." he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Sora said you had a gift."

Tatsuki thought, she went to this grave after breakfast.

She smiled, "He wasn't always right."

"Sure he was... He said, Tatsuki will be happy." Kisuke said.

"That was lame man." Tatsuki laughed.

"Hey, I was trying to like, start a moment. Remember why you're here and stuff." He said.

"I do." she said strapping the leash to her ankle.

She walked to the edge of the water, standing beside Izuru.

"Looks like you've got a nice cheering crowd." Izuru said.

Tatsuki examined him, his team rash shirt was black, and his number was four.

"Yeah." she said not wanting to talk to him.

"To bad Orihime isn't out there cheering for you." he said

"Shut up." she snapped back.

He grinned.

The buzzer then rang and Tatsuki and Izuru ran into the blue water.

Tatsuki knew that Izuru was a nice kid, he just had the wrong influences. So he wasn't going to play dirty.

Tatsuki paddled out, away from him, where the waves were breaking well. Tatsuki looked for a good wave, she didn't have to wait long. She felt a wave pull her back, she started paddling, then the wave pushed her towards the shore. She quickly stood up and shifted her weight to the right, then quickly back to the left creating a giant splash. The ride ended as she rode into the shore.

She paddled back out and waited for another wave, she watched Izuru for a minute. He wasn't much of a threat.

Ten minutes later, the buzzer rang again. The first heat was over. Tatsuki and Izuru came onto the shore, exhausted.

Tatsuki walked to Ichigo and Chad, she then dropped her board on the ground and laid on it with a thud.

"Tatsuki! You okay man?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah.... I'm...fine man...." she said taking heavy breaths.

Chad sat a cold cloth on Tatsuki head. "Here, this might help." he said placing the washcloth on her face.

"Good job." Kisuke said. "You caught like four waves." he smiled from under his hat.

"Thanks man..." she said still trying to catch her breath.

"Ichigo and Rikichi." Kuukaku screamed into the megaphone.

Ichigo stood up and got his board, "I'm off. Wish me luck." he said as he ran to the shore.

Tatsuki continued to lay down. _"I really gave it my all..." _she thought.

She felt better close to the end of Ichigo's heat. She sat up to watch him catch a wave in, then the buzzer sounded.

She put on her sun glasses as Ichigo staggered over to her and Chad.

"Good job out there." Chad said.

Tatsuki nodded.

"Pfft, that little punk? I didn't even go all out on him." Ichigo grinned.

Chad knew he was up next, he got his board and walked down towards the shore.

"Good luck Chad!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah!" Tatsuki encouraged.

Chad was up against Renji, he was the runner up last year for the Ryoka. Chad, yeah he was a good surfer, but he probably wasn't going to win. And that's exactly what happened.

Chad came back on shore when the heat was over, he knew he lost, even though the results wouldn't be read till that night.

"Okay, you surf rats did good and all that. So after we clean this up go into your House rooms inside. This is MY HOUSE SO REMEMBER THAT!" Kuukaku demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" a everyone said with a nervous sweat.


	16. Doing this for what?

Like it was described before, Kuukaku's home was a large old fashioned Japanese styled home. She gave a room for each House group that was competing. Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Chad were all in one room with Izuru, Renji, and Rikichi were in their own room on the other side of Kuukaku's home. The House Capitan's had their own separate rooms.

Day 1 of the competition was officially over at five, after everyone put their stuff up.

They were all instructed to go to the dinning room and eat their dinner. Tatsuki was extremely tired, she could hardly stay awake for dinner. But her eyes would widen when she overheard Renji mutter Orihime. Tatsuki would glare at him.

After dinner, she went to the hot spring in the back. Kuukaku made people wear their bathing suites, she didn't want naked people in her hot springs. Which was fine by Tatsuki.

Tatsuki decided this would be a great place to relax. She leaned against a large rock, it was hot. She closed her eyes and yawned. She thought about what Orihime was doing right now...

"_She's probably out eating with her friends..."_ she smiled

Tatsuki soon heard splash. She jumped.

"You're still in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yeah yeah... What time is it?" she asked fearing that she fell asleep.

"It's only eight." he said.

"Wow, I must have fallen asleep." she said.

"Guess so." He shrugged.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Ah der, because it's the second day of the competition." he grinned.

Tatsuki smiled.

Later when Tatsuki and Ichigo got out of the hot springs, they saw Renji walk out, apparently he was getting in.

"Helloooo." he smiled.

"Goodbyeeee." Tatsuki mocked.

Tatsuki and Ichigo walked back to their room, Tatsuki dried her hair with the towel as they walked in. They saw that Chad was sitting on the floor, on his sleeping bag.

"Hey buddy." Tatsuki said.

"Hey." he grunted with a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Chad sighed, "Renji kicked my butt." he said.

"I don't believe that. I mean it's not like it's been officially announced." Ichigo said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah it has." Chad laughed.

"What happened?" Tatsuki asked.

"The judges just came by with the list of who advanced to Day 2." Chad mumbled holding up a piece of paper.

Tatsuki snatched it out of his hands and scanned it with Ichigo behind her. They both won their heat. Ichigo and Tatsuki wanted to celebrate, but, they couldn't in front of Chad.

"I'm sorry bro." Ichigo said.

Chad turned around, "It's not like I care." he smiled. "I like hanging around this town. It's my home. Winning would take me away from it." he assured them.

Tatsuki nodded.

Ichigo put his hand on Chad's shoulder.

Just then, Kisuke came into their room. He looked around.

"Uh, wow, small room." he chuckled. "Anyways, go to sleep. Big day tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah yeah. We're about to." Ichigo said.

Kisuke shut the door, but then opened it again, "And I'm damn proud of all of you! Especially you Chad, you don't like competing, but you did anyways." Kisuke said then shut the door.

Tatsuki smiled.

"Are you going to sleep in your bathing suite, Tatsuki?" Chad asked.

"Oh, no... I guess I need to change." she said grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Renji. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her room. As she got to the door, she heard Renji's remark, "Try not to have a wet dream about your girlfriend." Tatsuki turned around.

"Shut up man! It's not like that... Don't say her name again. Ever!" She demanded.

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Cry?" he taunted.

"Go away. I don't need to waste my energy on you." She said walking into her room.

"_They're trying to psych me out..._" She thought.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked seeing she was a little red in the face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." Chad said.

Tatsuki laid in her sleeping bag, awake. She couldn't think right, she had wanted to be the Ryoka for her brother, but, now she wanted it for Orihime, and to put Renji in his place. She decided that she would think about it later, she needed sleep.


	17. All Good Friends Fight

"Wake up!" Kisuke screamed from the door.

"Blah!" Ichigo yelled startled.

"Come on, breakfast, brush your teeth, get ready. Let's go." Kisuke demanded and shut the door.

"Argh, what time is it?" Tatsuki asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ten. It's not that early." Chad said.

Tatsuki yawned, "Whatever."

Kisuke opened the door again, "Second thought, team run."

"What?" the all said.

"Yeah, let's go. Hustle hustle."

................................................................................................................................................................

"I need a shower..." Tatsuki said as her and her team came back from the run.

"We're going in the water in like an hour, you'll get clean." Ichigo said.

"I swear you should drop surfing and become a lawyer as much as you like to argue." Tatsuki growled.

"Screw you." Ichigo snapped.

"You guys are just like brother and sister." Chad smiled.

"Okay, enough talking. Time to eat, then I think Kuukaku wanted us down on the beach." Kisuke said opening the back door of the house.

Tatsuki decided to take a shower before eating. Showers made her relax, it was something about hot water.

She entered the teams room and joined Chad and Ichigo eating. They made her a plate of breakfast, waffles and yogurt.

"Ah... it looks so good." she said after rubbing her head with a towel.

"Thanks for making me a plate." she said sitting down.

"It's all good." Ichigo said with a mouthful of food.

"So, what trick are you going to try?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo.

"Frontside Cutback" he muttered.

"Word." Tatsuki said."

"How about you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet..." she said. She was lying, she was thinking about doing a Frontside Air, but didn't want him to know in case her suspicion was correct.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

An hour later, everyone went down to the beach. It was the same set up as yesterday. Kuukaku was already fussing about something. Today, Tatsuki wore a checkered pair of board shorts with a matching bikini top.

Ichigo wore an orange pair of shorts, while everyone was getting in front of the judges, he put on his team rash guard.

"Okay, okay you surf rats." Kuukaku yelled into the megaphone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to her.

"Yeah, so yesterday's heat was good and all. However, two team members from the same House won."

Kuukaku looked at Renji, "You don't get to surf today." she said.

"Huh?" he exclaimed.

"Today's heat will be between Ichigo and Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this..." Ichigo muttered.

"Alright, you two." Kuukaku said.

"Get ready, the heat will begin in about twenty minutes." She yelled.

Ichigo put his head down.

"Wow... I get to crush your dreams today?" He smiled.

"Pfft, yeah okay." Tatsuki smiled.

They were both uneasy about having to compete against each other, but it had to be done.

Kisuke came between them and put his hands on their shoulder.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed." Tatsuki muttered.

"Good luck." Renji smiled as he walked passed them.

Ichimaru fallowed him, laughing.

"I just want this to be over so I can be away from them." Tatsuki sighed.

"I wish you could, but you know you're going to lose." Ichigo smiled.

"Urgh, as if!" she smiled.

"Why don't you two settle this in the break? Okay dudes?" Kisuke suggested.

Tatsuki and Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo walked off to go get his bored, Tatsuki stood where she was with Kisuke.

"I knew." she said finally.

"Knew.... what?" Kisuke asked.

"I knew that me and Ichigo would be competing against each other." she confessed.

"How so?"

"It's House against House. Renji is the only one left for his House, but me and Ichigo are from the same House. So making Renji compete against both of us would be unfair and a disadvantage to him. So the Judges need to find out who is the best opponent for Renji." She explained.

"You think so?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah man. Besides... Sora told me that all good friends fight."

Kisuke smiled, "True..."

"LET'S GO TATSUKI!" Kuukaku screamed through the megaphone beside her and Kisuke. She seemed to pop up out of no where.

"Arrghhh." Tatsuki growled grabbing her head.

"Okay chill man." she said before running off to get her board.

Ichigo stood beside Tatsuki, they both smiled at each other.

"You're going down." He sang.

"Yeah, down in history! Oh burn." she smiled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the buzzer sounded.


	18. Spear and Magic Helmet

Tatsuki ran out into the waves, when the water came up to her knees she dropped her board in the water and pushed it through the waves. There wasn't a current today, so this was good, now her and Ichigo wouldn't have to fight for a spot to catch a wave.

When the water reached her hips, she got on her board and paddled out to where the waves were breaking. She sat on her board when she found a good spot to wait for a wave. Nothing appeared to be coming. She looked to her right, Ichigo was also waiting for a wave to break.

She became lost in her thoughts, Ichigo was like her brother, and he wanted to win as much as she did. But she had come this far, she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of her goal. She had to beat Ichigo and prove to everyone that she had a talent and a calling for this competition. Tatsuki smiled as she came out of her trance. She looked back to see a wave form, "This is it." she said to herself as she began to paddle.

She caught the wave and stood up just as the wave broke on top of her, she struggled to keep her balance, then took a sharp turn to the left, and came back to the right catching air off the lip of the wave and landed back down on the water with a splash. She nailed it.

As she paddled out, she ignored Ichigo. "Don't look at him." she muttered thinking that she might feel sympathy for him. She had to ignore him right now, show no mercy... Ichigo was going down.

Tatsuki paddled back out into the break and sat back on her board waiting while she caught her breath. Another waves was starting to form, she started paddling to catch it, but it formed to quickly. Tatsuki didn't give up though, she kept paddling and stood up and leaned forward. The wave broke as she slid down the wave. "Woooo!" Tatsuki yelled as she rode down the tall wave. She saw the wave beginning to crash to her right, she went left quickly through the barrel. She crouched down through the small barrell, she came out of the end with the wave splashing in her face. She smiled as the ride came to a stop.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the heat. Tatsuki caught a small wave in to the shore to meet up with Chad and Kisuke.

"Fantastic job to both of you!" Kisuke said as Ichigo and Tatsuki walked up to him.

"Yeah." Chad added.

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at each other and smiled, they then bumped knuckles.

"Good job bro." Tatsuki said smiling.

"You too man." Ichigo smiled.

Tatsuki saw Renji with Ichimaru, talking quietly. She stared at them, wondering what they were talking about.

Renji looked over at Tatsuki and smiled with a gleam in his eyes. Tatsuki scowled at him.

Ichimaru and Renji walked back to Kuukaku's house.

"Kisuke..." Tatsuki said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think Ichimaru is planning something... I know they've been trying to psyche me out but like." she said but Kisuke put his finger on her lips.

"Chill man, we'll talk later in private, okay?" he smiled.

Tatsuki nodded.

The rest of the day dragged on. Tatsuki was very anxious, she wanted to know if it was her or Ichigo who had won, she wanted to talk to Orihime, she wanted to go home.

She sighed as she looked out of the large glass window in the team bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked.

"I'm just thinking..." she confessed.

"About what?"

"Life?" she answered in a sarcastic tone.

"What about it exactly?"

"Ugh, Orihime. I want to know where she is... What she's doing...." Tatsuki said putting her head down.

Chad shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not good in the romance department." he said.

Tatsuki smiled.

Just then the door opened, Tatsuki and Chad turned around to see Ichigo.

"Hey, have you seen Kisuke?" he asked.

"No, why?" Chad answered.

"Oh... uh, that judge Byakuya wanted to talk to him about something." He shrugged.

"I wonder what about..." Tatsuki questioned.

"Probably that the judges are going to have to give you a second chance to beat me because the first heat was far to embarrassing for you. They just couldn't let you go down like that." Ichigo smiled.

"Ah, shut it." Tatsuki grinned.

It was beginning to get dark, Kisuke still wasn't around, and it was almost time for the dinner. Tonight's dinner was special, the judges would be sitting with the Houses, if Kisuke didn't show up, it wouldn't look good.

"Where is that lazy bum?" Ichigo asked as he and the rest of his team walked towards the dinning room.

"I thought he came inside a while ago." Chad said.

"How would you know? This house is huge! He could be anywhere." Ichigo argued.

Chad stayed silent.

As they walked into the dinning room, Kisuke was sitting down beside Byakuya.

"He snuck in!" Ichigo exclaimed. "How'd he do that?"

"With his spear and magic helmet, duh." Tatsuki smirked.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled.

The dinner went normal, Renji didn't say a thing to Tatsuki, and Ichimaru didn't look at her. Tatsuki had her suspicions, but she kept her cool.

After dinner she went back into the hot spring with Ichigo. They were silent. Talking about the competition was awkward, because one of them lost.

"So eh... Renji kept his mouth shut." Ichigo smiled.

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah."

Small talk was still a little awkward too. They decided to stay quiet while they were in the hot spring.

Tatsuki soon decided to take a shower, she left the hot spring before Ichigo.

She undressed and stepped into the hot shower. Her whole body was tense from the stress of the competition. She sat down in the shower and closed her eyes. She remained in the shower for a while.

She soon heard the door open, Tatsuki stood up to immediantly feel a cold shock come from the top of her body and spread down.

"Ahh!!" She screamed.

"SURPRISE!" Ichigo yelled then ran off.

It was apparent that Ichigo had just dumped a lot of cold water onto her. She shivered as she thought of why.

"Sur...prise..." she repeated slowly as she tried to warm herself back up with the warm shower water.

Tatsuki smiled, "He's such a sore loser."


	19. A Goodnight Kiss

(Author Note: Because Ryoka has reached it's 10,000 line, I'd update. And also becasue it was time too and so many lovely request were made. Thanks)

When Tatsuki got out of the bathroom Ichigo and Chad patted her on the back with congratulations.

"Good job bro." Ichigo smiled.

She could tell he was happy for her.

"You deserve it." Chad said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah champ, so lets get to sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you." Ichigo said with his arm around her neck, slowly leading them to the team room.

"Yeah..." Tatsuki said slowly but in a happy tone.

Ichigo and Chad kept Tatsuki up for a while, but just as they were about to sleep Kisuke came in.

"Hello hello." he muttered.

"Hey boss." Chad mumbled.

"How about a word with Tatsuki?" Kisuke asked.

Tatsuki got up form her sleeping bag and followed Kisuke out into the hallway.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"For you." he said in a flirty tone and handed her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"From Orihime." Kisuke said. "I went to check on her and." he said but was cut off by a random hug around the neck from Tatsuki.

"Thank you." she whispered softly as she hugged him.

Kisuke adjusted his hat, "Of course." he muttered as Tatsuki let go of him.

"She's... gone?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, I made sure that her and her friends were safe leaving." he whispered.

All Tatsuki could manage to do was smile at him while gripping the note in her hand.

"Thank you." she whispered again.

"It was nothing for you, Ryoka." He smiled taking a short bow.

"Don't jinx me!" she said a little louder.

Kisuke smiled and then walked away. Tatsuki did the same shoving the note in her pajama pocket.

"What'd he want?" Ichigo asked.

"To make sure we get some sleep." she yelled crawling under her covers.

"Chill princess." Ichigo muttered.

"I'm just trying to stay focused." she smiled as she pulled the top of her sleeping bag over her.

"Cool deal." Ichigo smiled and did the same.

"Night guys." Chad muttered as he turned off the light.

Tatsuki laid awake, clutching the note in her pocket. She poked her head out of her sleeping bag, observing her sleeping friends. The moonlight shone into the room bright. Bright enough for her to read. Tatsuki took out the note:

"_Hey, Tatsuki. I'm sorry I won't be there for you at the competition, but I know you'll do great. Good luck."_

_Orihime_

Tatsuki folded the letter back up and smiled, she was finally ready to sleep.


	20. And the Winner is

Tatsuki stretched on the beach, waiting for the competition to start. A lot of people were ready too. She was nervous as hell, but kept her tough exterior. Which was hard while sporting her giant polka dotted shorts and matching top.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked, breaking her concentration.

Tatsuki cracked her neck, "Yeah." she said.

Just then Renji walked by, smiling as he said "Losers."

Tatsuki and Ichigo just glared at him.

"Don't let him get you." Ichigo frowned, remembering his defeat.

"Easy for you to say, huh?" Tatsuki joked.

"No. I hate his face." Ichigo mumbled.

Tatsuki shrugged.

Kisuke and Chad walked up beside them, "Hey." Chad said.

"Just chill out, out there you know?" Kisuke smiled.

"Yeah, I'll try. Not like, it's an important competition or anything." Tatsuki replied sarcastically.

"No, I believe in you." Chad said with his trademark thumbs up.

Tatsuki nodded.

Kuukaku came over to Tatsuki, "Ready?" she asked.

"Not going to scream in my ear this time?" Tatsuki asked.

Kuukaku smiled as she cut her eyes at Tatsuki, "Just get your ass in the water!" she demanded.

Tatsuki picked up her board.

Renji and Tatsuki lined up near each other. Tatsuki didn't look at him. He was trying to say something, but she blocked it out, she was to into the moment to notice him.

The buzzer sounded.

Tatsuki and Renji took off too race to the water. They splashed in at about the same time. Tatsuki went to the right and Renji to the left. Renji was sure Tatsuki would go to the left, which is where she always goes, but this time he was wrong.

Renji caught the first wave, frontside air was the trick he pulled off. Tatsuki watched him paddle back in close to her. She knew he was going to try to mess her up by coming to the same area she was in.

Tatsuki quickly caught a wave and pulled off a backside roundhouse, which was one of her favorites to do. And when she paddled back out, she went to the left, away from Renji.

By now, the competition was almost over, Tatsuki watched Renji pull off his trick as she waited for the right wave.

Renji's next trick was a frontside carving 360, which is basically doing a 360 spin on the lip of a wave.

Tatsuki needed something epic to win for sure, she took a deep breath the started paddling as the right wave came up. She stood up quickly.

Tatsuki aimed for the steep section of the wave, gaining speed to preform what seemed to be a frontside air. She hit the lip before it broke at a 60 degree angle about half way up the wave. She snapped back towards the shore, then grabbed the sides of her board and pushed her feet to the front.

On the shore, Ichigo's eyes widened, "Did, did she fall!?!" he asked in a panic.

Kisuke smiled and folded his arms, "Wait..." he muttered.

Ichimaru looked over at them, knowing what Tatsuki was doing.

No, she didn't fall, she had laid down on her board. A trick known as 'The Layback Snap.'

Tatsuki then sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She stood up and rode the wave into the shore.

Ichigo, and even Chad cheered loudly as Tatsuki walked on shore from that amazing ride.

Ichimaru walked away with Izuru to the water to wait for Renji. I'm sure, nobody wanted to be in Renji's place right now.

"I think you did it! Wow! Dude! When the hell did you learn that?!" Ichigo exploded.

Tatsuki laughed, "Sora. He was, always talking about it. And I learned it for him." she smiled.

Kisuke patted her on the back, "You deserve a rest. Your body is exhausted." Kisuke smiled.

"Yeah I do." Tatsuki said trying to catch her breath.

"Come on." Ichigo smiled pointing towards Kuukaku's house.

Tatsuki smiled.

A few hours later, Tatsuki was clean, rested and the Ryoka.

She was slowly packing her stuff from her teams' room. She had her clothes, sleeping bag, toothbrush. The room was empty, Ichigo and Chad had their stuff as well. But Tatsuki knew she didn't have everything.

She looked under a dresser and in her bag. She was going crazy looking for it. She sighed, then heard a laugh from the door.

"Looking for this?" Renji smiled from the doorway, holding her note.

"Hell yeah I am." she said in an angry tone.

"Means a lot to you huh?" he smiled reading it.

"Give it back." she demanded.

"No." he said tearing it in half then shoving it in his pocket as he walked off down the hall.

Tatsuki stood up and quietly walked behind him. Renji was taller than she was, so this gave her the perfect shot. She uppercut punched him right in his neck. Renji immediately fell down. Tatsuki gave him a quick kick to the stomach, then held his head down with her foot on his neck. She reached in his shorts pocket and grabbed the two pieces of the note.

"I win." she said sternly.


	21. Leaving Home

**Three Months Later:**

Ichigo lingered in Tatsuki's doorway with a drink in his hand.

"So, you're really leaving..." he muttered.

Tatsuki was hard at work in her room putting her things in bags.

"You sound a little sad about it." she smiled.

"Why would I miss you?" he smirked.

Tatsuki shrugged and went back to packing things in a black duffel bag. She picked up a picture frame. It was the note Orihime wrote her that was now taped back together. Tatsuki smiled and put it it the soft bag with her clothes to protect it.

Ichigo left his spot at the doorway and shut the door.

Tatsuki was left to herself in her room. She didn't have to much, mainly clothes, but what she had was in three and a half bags. She'd be traveling a lot on surfing tours, being the new Ryoka and all. She wouldn't need to take much stuff anyways. She had to be in the airport tomorrow afternoon to start her first tour.

A sudden knock at her door disrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she said with an aggravated tone.

"Not gonna open the door?" Ichigo asked form the other side of the door.

"I'm busy doofus." she said not turning around.

"It's a parting gift." a familiar voice said.

Tatsuki turned around, as the door opened. There in the doorway stood Orihime in a violet shirt and khaki shorts.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki smiled widely.

"Hey Tatsuki." Orihime smiled while playing with her hands, smiling at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki stood up and walked towards Orihime, but Orihime couldn't contain herself any longer and ran to Tatsuki with arms open. They held each other close and smiled.

Tatsuki was in a stage of disbelief that Orihime was there with her.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked pulling apart to look at Orihime. But she hugged Orihime before she had a chance to answer.

"I told you I'd be back." Orihime said.

"But... but, this is a surprise. You didn't call me and tell me you'd be here... and school. You graduated! What about college, where are you going? How long will you be here?" Tatsuki asked jumbled up.

Orihime leaned up and kissed Tatsuki quickly.

Tatsuki smiled.

"We'll talk later..." Orihime smiled as she pushed Tatsuki close to her bed.

"But I have much to tell you. About the competition, and where I'm going." Tatsuki said but was silenced by Orihime's finger on her lips.

"Where we're going." Orihime smiled as she pushed Tatsuki back onto her bed.

"We're?" Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime straddled Tatsuki, "I said we'll talk later."

Tatsuki found it hard to catch her breath, "Y-yes ma'am."

Orihime leaned down and kissed Tatsuki passionately. Tatsuki tangled her fingers in Orihime's long orange hair. She pulled gently on her as they kissed. Orihime moaned slightly.

Tatsuki sat up against the wall with Orihime over her. They kissed as Tatsuki unbuttoned Orihime's violet blouse to reveal her full breast in a white bra. Orihime unbuttoned Tatsuki jeans, then removed Tatsuki black shirt revealing her black bra.

"You're so sexy." Tatsuki said as she started to unbutton Orihime shorts.

Orihime blushed as they kissed again.


	22. END

It's done!

I started this when I was a freshman, and I'm almost a senior now. Lol

I procrastinated, my bad.

But thank you to everyone who read this story. All the support was greatly appreciated.

And check out this! (FF wont let me post urls.)

Go to Deviantart .com and search for Tribute to Trogdork.

It's so amazing, I almost cried.

FAN ART!

But, I was thinking about carrying this story over to a part two.

So the title might be like, "Ryoka something" But I dunno

I mean if you want to read it when I get around to it, just check my profile and see if I have anything.

Thanks again.


	23. SEQUEL

I wrote a sequel

Going to the Land Down Under


End file.
